Smile Like You Mean It
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: All Jill ever wanted was to see her master happy, so she makes it happen. OC/Ciel lemon.


Me: Another lemon for the show Kuroshitsuji! I do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.

* * *

Name- Jill Livingston

Age- 18 (Ciel is 15 cause 12 is to freaking young)

Appearance- Wavy choppy light red hair with dark gray eyes

Personality- Witty, Kind, and Stubborn

Brief Description:

Jill is a half demon that assists Sebastian in taking care of Ciel. She is always trying to get Ciel to act more like a kid instead of being so stiff all the time. She usually attends to getting Ciel his clothes and changing him and treats any wounds he may get. He never gave his soul to her but she will defend him with her life.

* * *

You sat in a rocking chair sewing some of Ciels things until you heard something slam in the other room. You stopped what you were doing and knocked before entering to see Ciel glaring at the phone.

"Ciel-sama... is everything alright..?" you said walking towards him slowly.

"She left." he said as his eye hardened more towards the phone.

"Who?" you asked reaching his desk as he looked away glaring at nothing in particular.

"Elizabeth.. our aunt decided that she should be with someone else so she left for Germany." he said as his eyes became emotionless once again.

"Ciel.. I'm sorry." you said reaching to touch his shoulder but he slapped your hand away.

"Don't. It's nothing." he said staring out the window.

You went to say something but the door open as you saw Sebastian walk in.

"The Queen has a task for us tonight." he said to Ciel as Ciel nodded shooing him out.

"Are you sure you should go?" you asked as he stood up waiting for you to put on his coat.

"What the Queen wants I will do. Besides I don't care." he said as you sighed and put his coat on buttoning it for him.

"I shall stay here." you said as he shrugged and walked out of the door without looking back.

You looked towards the phone sadly, Elizabeth had been one of the only people in this world that made Ciel remotely happy. You walked out of the room back to what you were sewing and sighed. It was painful sometimes watching Ciel be so emotionless, he was such an adorable boy but his heart was taken away the day his parents had left him. The sun had finally set as you finished what you were doing and smiled at your work. You heard the door open from downstairs as you got up from your spot to see Sebastian carrying a beat up Ciel.

"What on Earth happened?" you asked as Ciel looked away emotionlessly.

"Just some carelessness." Sebastian said smiling as you sighed.

"I'll attened to him tonight Sebastian." you said holding out your arms as Ciel was placed in them.

"As you wish." he said leaving with a smirk as you brought Ciel to his room.

You reached his room and sat him on the bed before running to get something to clean his wounds. You brought back a bowl of warm water and a cloth as he sat staring down at the ground. You undid his eye patch and dipped the cloth in water while holding his chin gently and dabbing it on his forehead.

"Why did you do this Ciel-sama.." you asked as he looked at you for a moment then back to the ground.

"It's nothing that concerns you.. I wasn't paying attention." he said as you looked towards him saying, "Or you were just thinking about something else."

He moved his head away from you and glared lightly crossing his arms.

"I said it doesn't concern you." he said again as your eyes hardened slightly.

"Well I like to think it does, there are people here who care about you." you said as he hnd saying, "The only person that was supose to care about me isn't here anymore."

You acted on impulse and slapped him across the cheek, not hard enough to hurt him but enough to leave a little red mark.

"Sometimes you can be such a little brat, there are lots of people who care about you! The people who work here, Sebastian.. and.. I do." you said as tears threatened to show as he stared at you wide eyed.

"Jill.." he began but you held up your hand to silence him.

"Don't.. let me just finish." you said unbottoning his shirt taking it off to see a slash on his side.

You began cleaning it as he watched you quietly, you ran your fingers along his scar and sighed lightly.

"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have hit you.." you said moving your fingers away.

"Don't apologize.. I shouldn't have been so rash.." he said looking away as you let a little smile play on your lips.

You could see blood showing through his pants as well as a slash through them as you sighed unbottoning them.

"My.. you really are a mess.." you said as you pulled them down to see a slash doing across his leg and up between his legs.

He looked away as a light blush creeped onto his cheeks but you just smiled going to work. You began dabbing it gently and made your way up between his legs when he grabbed your hands stopping you. You looked up worried you had hurt him but he just stared down at your hands as his blush deepened.

"Ciel-sama.. is something wrong?" you asked as his grip on your hands tighten lightly.

"I.. I want..." he tried but began stummbling over his words.

You then saw it, the innocence in his eyes that reminded you he was still only a kid. You could see all the emotions he kept locked away so tight, pain, joy, fear, and could that be love?

"What do you want Ciel..." you said lovingly as his hands tightened harder when you said his name.

"Love." he said simply as he looked up into your eyes making your heart melt.

"As you wish.. my lord." you said to him as you kissed his cheek lightly.

Your lips slowly made there way to his as you kissed him lightly causing his eyes to close. You felt his hands go up and rest at the crook of you neck as you smiled kissing him tenderly. Your tongue slid along his bottom lip as he hesitantly opened his mouth enough for you to explore. You ran your tongue along his as he held you tighter enjoying the feeling. You stopped kissing him and placed your forehead against his as his eyes fluttered open.

"Are you sure.." you asked softly as he nodded and you smirked.

Your lips connected with his neck as you began sucking down his skin till he gasped making you smirk. You began sucking on that spot as his hands quivered against your neck lightly. You let go seeing the mark you had made and pushed him down lightly nipping and sucking at his skin tenderly as he closed his eyes enjoying your gentle touch. You reached for the back of your dress and began unzipping it as his eyes snapped open watching your eyes begin to glow slightly (Sort of like Sebastians but gray instead of red). You pulled it off as his eyes widened staring at your bare torso as lust began to fill his eyes. You rolled him over so he was ontop as he began to blush looking down at your body. Your grabbed ahold of his hands and rested them on your breasts as his blush deepened.

"What's the matter.. scared.." you said wittily as his eyes looked up towards you.

You saw his confidence rise up as he began squeezing your breasts making you sigh in delight. His thumbs began to circle your nipples as you arched lightly into his touch as you saw a little smirk come onto his lips. There it was, the look showing that he was in control and you knew how much he liked it that way. He got bolder and dipped his head down pressing soft kisses on your skin as you let out a little noise enjoying it. You felt his hands creep down your body till they stopped at the edge of your panties as he looked up towards you for permission. You have him a little nod as he slowly pulled them down and drank in your body. You felt his fingers dance around your inner thigh as you waited patiently for him to continue. Suddenly you felt his finger circle around your clit as you let out a little gasp in surprise. He seemed to have been pleased with your reaction cause he began doing it a little harder causing your body to shiver in delight. You felt his finger slid down to your opening as he wiggled it inside causing a little moan to escape your lips. He watched your reaction carefully as he added another finger making your eyes close lightly.

"Ciel.." you moaned out lightly as he spread his fingers inside you.

His fingers suddenly left you as you took the moment to flip him back over with a smirk on your face. You began kissing down his body till you got to his boxers and he watched you as his blush deepened the lower you got. You grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled them down with ease as he looked away embarassed making you smile at how cute he was. You rubbed the tip gently as his eyes widened and he looked towards you. You began running your delicate hands down his lengh as he let out a strangled grunt making you smirk. You climbed up to his level and gave him a gentle kiss before slipping him inside of you. He began quivering in pleasure at the new sensation as you closed your eyes placing your forehead against his. He bucked up as you knew he was wanting you to move so you began riding him slowly.

"J..Jill.." he moaned out as you smiled and moved a little faster as your hands rested on his chest.

His hands crawled up to your hips as he held onto them moving them along to the pace he liked. You flipped you both over so he was on top as he looked down for a moment but got back into rythm. Your legs wrapped around his waist as he grunted feeling himself go further into you. His pace quickened as his head fell letting his hair fall into his face. You could see the sweat building up on his body as yours began to be coated in it as well. Your head titled to the side as he began pounding into you as hard as he could and you moaned out in pleasure.

"C..Ciel!" you cried out coming as your hands gripped the bed sheets tightly.

"Jill!" he cried out throwing his head back as he reached his peak coming inside you.

He collapsed ontop of you as he was breathing roughly and you smiled hugging him close. His eyes closed as you held him closer while his head rested on your chest.

"I love you Ciel.." you said as he opened his eyes and gave you a breath taking smile.

He didn't even have to say it back as you knew he felt the same just through his smile and you kissed him on his head lightly.

"Stay here tonight." he said not opening his eyes as you smiled.

You closed your eyes snuggling into him and said, "As you wish.. my lord."

* * *

Me: Alright that's all for now! Remember reviews are loved!


End file.
